El Pequeño y el Gigante
by AckermanBoy
Summary: Summary: (AU) Él era un chico con habilidades extraordinarias para matar titanes, a pesar de tener una corta edad; y el otro era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El destino los une para que sean compañeros, a pesar de sus diferencias. ¿Se llevarán bien o se odiarán hasta morir? Eventual LevixEren.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Isayama Hajime.**

Hola a todos. Soy Gabo y éste es mi segundo fic.

Espero les guste.

_Summary: (AU) Él era un chico con habilidades extraordinarias para matar titanes, a pesar de tener una corta edad; y el otro era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El destino los une para que sean compañeros, a pesar de sus diferencias. ¿Se llevarán bien o se odiarán hasta morir? _

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

* * *

Dos hombres contrabandistas se encontraban sentados en un bar. Bebían para aliviar el estrés del día a día. Mientras ellos hablaban, pateaban una jaula. Ésta era habitada por un niño; alguien que no debería de estar ahí. Los hombres siguieron farfullando hasta que uno de ellos se quedó quieto y comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

—Este niño es una molestia. Es una maldita rata que acabará con la fama de los soldados—dijo uno de ellos, volviendo a patear la jaula del niño.

—Tienes razón. Nosotros trabajamos duro y el mocoso no nos provee de nada—comentó otro hombre—. Por eso mismo, he hecho un trato con los bastardos que trabajan matando titanes, para que se lleven a esta bestia por una buena cantidad de dinero. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

—Claro que sí—le dijo—. Aunque, viéndolo así, no durará mucho.

—En fin, ¿a mi qué me importa?

Se rieron y dieron un trago a su cerveza. El niño se les quedaba viendo con cierto aburrimiento. Estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran de él o de que lo utilizaran a su conveniencia.

Pero, ¿por qué era tan especial?, ¿por qué lo tenían encerrado en una jaula?

Porque él sabía manejar equipo de soldados a su corta edad y aquellos hombres sabían de su talento.

No se sabía el motivo de tal capacidad; pero, los hombres no se lo cuestionaron al verlo en acción en un equipo de maniobras tridimensional con unas katanas de acero muy usadas. Vieron cómo lo utilizó en la calle para escapar de una tienda donde había robado comida.

Cómo lo obtuvo y cómo sabía usarlo eran preguntas que nunca se hicieron. Antes de cuestionarse las cosas, se quedaron atónitos y, de inmediato, los celos fluyeron por todo sus asquerosos cuerpos. El chico no hablaba, así que decidieron llevárselo como si nada. Él no tenía padres, o más bien, sus padres habían desaparecido. Lo descubrieron porque él dormía en un callejón, sólo, con el equipo y una bolsa con algunos de sus neceseres. Preguntaron a la gente si le conocían y ellos dijeron que no, que era nuevo por ahí.

Eso les facilitó todo. Se deshicieron de su equipo antes de que pudiera reaccionar y así fue como le atraparon. Trató de escapar muchas veces, y por eso mismo los hombres decidieron meterlo allí, en su pequeña cárcel. No contaba el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, sólo tenía conciencia de su estado demacrado y poco cuidado.

El pobrecillo cerró poco a poco sus ojos. La patética mierda que decían los hombres poco le interesaba. Se acomodó en la jaula y dejo que el cansancio se lo llevara…

Al día siguiente, el chico despertó cuando sintió agua fría en su cara. Eso indicaba que hora de levantarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó quieto cuando vio a más gente en la habitación donde estaba su jaula, aparte de los hombres que lo tenían capturado. Esas personas llevaban un tipo de uniforme extraño, estaba compuesto de una capa verde y un escudo con alas bordadas.

Eran parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Sabía quiénes eran ellos, pero decidió no hablar. Los observó con mucha atención.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la jaula y la abrió con una llave. El hombre era rubio y tenía un rostro muy serio.

_Debe de tener un puesto alto_, pensó el niño.

—Lamento que te hayan despertado—se disculpó—. Yo soy el comandante Irwin Smith. Mucho gusto en conocerte—se presentó calmadamente. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a salir, más el niño no la aceptó.

Salió de la jaula y se les quedó viendo fijamente y con sospecha. No confiaba en ellos; aunque parecían más tratables.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Irwin. Su instinto le decía que no dijera su nombre, le rogaba para que se quedara callado.

—No tengo nombre—contestó, haciendo caso a lo que le decía su mente.

Irwin sonrió un poco.

—Todos tenemos un nombre—le replicó.

Le estaba costando mucho no decirle, pero mantuvo su posición. Manteniéndose callado, negó con la cabeza. De repente, desesperado por el jovencito mal portado, otro de los acompañantes lo agarró del cuello con fuerza.

—Preguntó por tu nombre, pedazo de basura—le dijo enojado.

—Levi, cálmate. Es natural que no nos lo quiera decir—Irwin trató de calmarlo—. Ahora, suéltalo—le ordenó.

El hombre llamado Levi lo liberó de su agarré. El chico creyó desde el momento que lo vio que era un tipo raro: tenía una mirada de constipado y era el más bajito de todos. No le parecía agradable, en comparación de las otras personas presentes.

Enojado por la actitud de Levi, el chico tomó la decisión de decir su nombre…bajo una condición.

—Te diré mi nombre—le dijo con determinación a Irvin. Miró a su alrededor y luego apuntó a Levi—; pero quiero que luches contra mi primero. Quien mate más titanes, gana. Si tú ganas, te lo diré; y si pierdes, dejarás de molestarme.

Levi, Irwin, y los demás no creían lo que decía el chico. Estaban conscientes de lo que el muchacho que podía hacer; esa era la razón de buscarlo. Tarde o temprano, comprobarían sus habilidades para saber si era charlatanería o era verdad. Pero, lo que no podían creer era que estuviera retando a _esa _persona.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿estás hablando en serio?—preguntó uno de los presentes—El sargento Levi es muy fuerte. ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad? Te pateará el trasero.

—No le conozco. Y no, no le tengo miedo—miró a Levi fijamente.

El susodicho pensaba que todo esto era una broma. ¿De verdad creí que él se rebajaría y _jugaría_ con él? Tenía demasiada dignidad como para hacerlo. Iba a rechazar su propuesta y decirle que era un idiota bueno para nada cuando Irwin "habló" por él.

—Levi acepta la apuesta—dijo el comandante.

— ¿Estás loco, Irvin? No lo haré, me niego. Prefiero matar a los titanes yo solo.

—Vamos, Levi. Es sólo un niño, no creo que te cueste nada derrotarlo.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que el chico intervino.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? De que te gane y quedes humillado de por vida—le dijo presumido y tentándolo.

Levi estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Su moral le decía que no debía de aceptar los retos de un niño testarudo y su orgullo le decía que le diera una tunda. Después de pensarlo por un momento, le respondió fríamente:

—Acepto, maldito gusano.

El muchacho asintió.

—Es hora de irnos—comentó casualmente uno de los soldados.

—Muy bien—dijo Irwin. Volteó a ver al chico—. Es tiempo de partir. No tienes algo que quieras llevarte de aquí, ¿verdad?—negó con la cabeza— Entonces, vámonos de aquí.

Salió con él, emocionado por irse de allí. No extrañaría el lugar, para nada. Mientras caminaba, escuchaba como Levi maldecía detrás de él. Cosas como: "¿por qué hago esto?", "mocosos sin educación", y demás. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ese hombre tal vez se convertiría en una fuente de entretenimiento para él. Sus reacciones eran graciosas.

Pero primero tenía que callarlo.

Le demostraría, a él, a Irwin y a los demás de lo que era capaz. No sabía por qué, pero quería que vieran lo que podía hacer.

No le volverían a molestar de nuevo. Estaba seguro de eso.

Llegaron a la base de la Legión. Se le encargó a un soldado llevar al chico a una de las tantas habitaciones. Mientras tanto, Irwin y Levi discutían en la oficina del comandante.

— ¡Estás loco si piensas que le seguiré el juego!—reclamó Levi.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, Levi. No creo que te resulte difícil.

—No es por eso. No quiero competir con un niño. Mucho menos de la manera que él quiere.

— ¿Sobre ver cuántos titanes matan?—preguntó Irvin.

—Exacto. Salimos recientemente y perdimos gente. No saldremos de nuevo sólo porque al renacuajo ese se le antoja matar titanes.

—Y no lo haremos.

Levi le miró con incredulidad.

—Le pediré a Hanji que prepare un campo para entrenar. Ella y su equipo pondrán los obstáculos. Ya sabrás cómo entrenan los cadetes con el equipo tridimensional en el bosque…

—Lo sé—le interrumpió, exasperado. Se sentó en una silla y continuó hablando—. Entonces, cuatro ojos sabrá sobre el mocoso, ¿eh? ¿De verdad piensas que ella sólo hará eso que le pediste?—le preguntó incrédulo—. Estoy seguro que también querrá ver las habilidades del chico.

—Entonces, ¿tú también tienes curiosidad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Espero que valga lo que se pagó por él y no sean pura mierda los rumores que decían aquellos bastardos que lo vendieron. Espero que se pudran en el infierno.

— Yo también espero eso. Están siendo investigados ahora mismo por la Policía Militar. Pero, en serio… ¿no viste la mirada del chico, Levi?

Levi intentó recordarla.

—Sólo recuerdo que fue un cabeza dura y un idiota.

Irwin sonrió con un atisbo de admiración.

—Tenía una mirada llena de enojo y coraje—le explicó—. Es una mirada que a muchos soldados les falta. Presiento que él será un muy buen soldado.

—Pues yo siento que será un gran dolor en el trasero—le dijo. Se levantó y salió de la oficina.

Caminó a su cuarto, recordando la mirada del chico. Le mintió a Irwin sobre ésta. La había atesorado muy bien. Esos ojos verdes llenos de sentimientos le consternaban. Nunca había visto a alguien con esa mirada, menos en un niño. Le hacía preguntarse qué clase de cosas pasó en lo que lleva de vida para tenerla.

Levi llegó a su destino e intentó despejar su mente de pensamientos idiotas. Supuso que el chico sólo era raro y por eso tenía curiosidad, nada más.

— ¿Por qué demonios acepte?—se cuestionó a si mismo antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Levi y el niño se prepararon para su encuentro. El sargento quería acabar con esto de una vez y volver a hacer lo suyo y el otro quería vilmente demostrarle de una vez por todas que era bueno. Se le informó al pequeño que matarían titanes "falsos" por órdenes del comandante. Tuvo un momento de decepción, pero aceptó de cualquier modo.

Sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

En su habitación se hallaba un equipo de maniobras y unas katanas nuevas. Sonrió. Extrañaba mucho usarlos. Acomodó su equipamiento en su cuerpo, ajustando ciertas cosas para que se pegará a su cuerpo y así evitar accidentes. Comprobó el filo de las katanas "cortando" el aire. Le gustó mucho el sonido que hacían. El tanque de gas y la unidad de control se encontraban en buen estado. Salió de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que afuera de su puerta estaba Levi. Él también estaba preparado.

No le saludo, ni nada parecido. Se mantuvo quieto hasta que él habló:

—Acompáñame, mocoso.

Y le siguió sin rechistar.

Levi volteaba a verlo disimuladamente durante el trayecto. El chico se veía tan…_diminuto_ con su vestimenta y el equipo. Quería reírse y decirle que todo esta era una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?—preguntó de repente el objeto de su burla.

—Desesperado, ¿eh? Ya casi llegamos, basura.

Vio cómo el chico apretaba los puños.

_Qué interesante._

Llegaron a su destino. Era un bosque con muchos árboles altos, perfecto para los dos. Se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. Ahí estaban Irwin, algunos soldados que escucharon el rumor de que el sargento Levi iba a pelear contra un niño y una mujer morena con lentes que parecía estar emocionada. Al muchacho le dio un escalofrió al verla.

Irwin se acercó a los dos.

— ¿Están listos?

El pequeño asintió con fuerza y Levi se le quedó viendo apáticamente.

—Terminemos con esto—dijo fastidiado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Les llama la atención? Ahora que me encuentro de vacaciones de la universidad, las ideas fluyen por mi mente. Este chico es libre, ja, ja, ja.

Otra pregunta: ¿a alguien le interesaría ser Beta Reader de la historia? Una amiga me corrigió algunos detalles, pero no conoce mucho de la serie.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Los capítulos serán más largos, eventualmente. Además, las cosas se aclararán a lo largo de la historia. Ya tengo planeado como hacerlo.

Eso sería todo.

Saludos.


End file.
